This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead through which the resource is extracted. These wellheads may have wellhead assemblies that include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
In some typical systems, a passageway may extend through a wellhead component to facilitate fluid injection into and/or fluid extraction from a wellbore. In some cases, a flow control assembly, such as a valve removal (VR) plug assembly, may be positioned within the passageway. The construction of such flow control assemblies may affect fluid flow into and out of the wellbore, and thus, it would be desirable to improve the construction of these flow control assemblies.